I never loved nobody fully
by leonettetyrell
Summary: And it makes sense really.  After all, he's the one who taught her to fly.  Katara&Teo


They meet again at Zuko's coronation.  
>Katara can't believe her eyes; Teo, the boy she had left at the Western Air Temple, had grown up.<br>He stood up a little straighter, and a little prouder in his wheelchair.

She walks over to him and he catches her eyes as she comes over.  
>A small blush creeps up onto his cheeks, and neither can help but to smile.<br>It's only when Katara sees the way Teo looks at her that she realizes just how much she's grown up too.

"Hello, Teo," she says when she arrives at his small group.  
>"Hi, Katara. Wow, I can't believe how much you've changed".<br>"You've changed a lot too".

And that's how their friendship rekindled.

(&)

Teo takes her flying. Again.  
>It's almost kind of magical how she feels when she's gliding through the air. Like she can do anything. Like nothing in the world will be able to destroy her. She's limitless.<p>

On her left, Teo flies up to her and shouts over the whistle of the wind:  
>"Having fun yet, Katara? Can you land on your own?"<p>

She has to chuckle- Teo always makes the best of anything.  
>His jest was enough to remind her that there was a time where she was afraid to let go of herself and just fly away.<br>That time had long since gone away; Katara's soul had taken up flight long ago.

When they land (and Katara landed quite successfully this time, no panicking involved whatsoever), Teo grins at her.  
>"You did a great job. Almost like you were born to fly".<br>"Sometimes I think that I was. At least, when I'm up there, I do".

(&)

Somewhere along the way, small brushes of hands come along when they fly together.

She thinks that this is wrong (you're _supposed to love the Avatar_, her mind says), but she knows deep down that something that makes her feel so wonderful can't be wrong.

(&)

Teo kisses her when they land one day.  
>She's taken completely by surprise (and happiness and euphoria), and the kiss ends almost as soon as it begins.<p>

"I'm sorry, Katara…I don't know what came over me…you just look so beautiful when you fly".  
>"Teo…this is wrong. I'm supposed to love Aang. He's my boy…" she trailed off.<br>She doesn't want to admit that sometime during these afternoon flights while Zuko and Aang are consulting with each other about how to restore peace to the world, and ignoring her, she fell in love with the boy in the wheelchair with a big smile and an even bigger heart.

It really makes sense when you think about it. After all, he was the one who taught her how to fly.

(&)

Teo wheels up to her one night while she's treading her feet in the lake near the Fire Nation Palace.  
>"What are you thinking about?"<br>"How I don't even know myself anymore".

Teo was quiet for a few minutes, and then said: "How did you lose yourself?"  
>"When I was fourteen, I thought Aang was nothing more to me than a brother. That's certainly what it felt like every time I stepped back and looked at our relationship.<br>I turned fifteen on the day Zuko came to join us, and I honestly thought that he and I made sparks. He has Mai, though, and I had to respect that.  
>When Aang kissed me…it felt like something I could live with for the rest of my life. Like I had no other choices".<p>

A deep breath, then:  
>"And now I'm sixteen, and you are the brightest part of my day. When we fly, I feel like we can go on forever and not have to worry about anything in the world.<br>How I felt about Zuko, and how I feel about Aang, doesn't compare to how I feel about you. I get to be myself…I'm only me when I'm with you."

Teo reached out and took her hand. Looking deep into her azure eyes, he said:  
>"If you feel this way, let's leave tonight".<br>"I can't. It's not fair to Aang".  
>"Agni, Katara! You just said that you're only with Aang because you feel like you had no other options. I'm offering you the choice to escape, and you won't take it!"<br>Katara's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm trying here, Teo! Do you think it's fair to me that I feel this way and can't act upon it!"  
>"How do you think I feel? I'm in love with you, and I have to watch you play the role of the Avatar's girlfriend!"<p>

Katara was silent for a few minutes. Finally, she said:  
>"I'll leave him tomorrow. He knows it's coming, I think. We can leave once Zuko knows what's going on".<br>Teo's response was to kiss her firmly on the mouth.

(&)

It went far better expected when Katara told Aang of her decision. All he said was:  
>"It's Teo, isn't it?"<br>She nodded, and he felt her heart stammering through the floor.  
>"Go, then. I know he'll treat you like you ought to be treated. I'll always love you, Katara, but now I realize that I wasn't meant to be your lover".<p>

(&)

They leave for Bae Sing Sae the next night. Zuko gave them his blessing, Mai's hand clasped in his own.

(&)

_Dear Aang, Zuko, and everyone else,_

_Teo and I are so glad to tell you that we got married today (last month, probably, by the time you get this). We didn't tell you beforehand because we knew everyone would make a big fuss over the wedding, and we wanted it to be a small ceremony- just ourselves, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Sokka and Suki (my, she's getting so big!), and Teo's father. We're going back to the Northern Air Temple for our honeymoon, and then we'll come back to the palace to visit you all. See you soon!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Katara_

(&)

Aang swears she's never seen Katara look so happy in her life as the day she enters the palace, a hand on her slightly curved belly, the other holding Teo's hand.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **I watched the Northern Air Temple episode the other day, and was completely inspired by the cuteness of these two. I still love Zutara, though, and am already in the process of writing something for them, so heads up, it's coming your way!

Reviews are great!


End file.
